Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a multi-core processor, and to a management method for a multi-core processor.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, electronic devices with multi-core processors are being increasingly used.
A multi-core processor has a plurality of processor cores. The processor cores can be separately activated or deactivated according to actual requirements. The larger the number of processor cores that are activated, the greater the performance and the power consumption of the multi-core processor, and vice versa. Therefore, the management of the multi-core processor is an important area of research in the related field.